This invention relates generally to instrument supporting tripods and more specifically concerns a spreader to restrict outward movement of the tripod legs.
When using a tripod to support an instrument, such as a camera, it is desirable to control the outward swinging movement of the tripod legs to prevent collapse of the assembly. So called spreaders are sometimes used to interconnect the lower portions of the tripod legs. While such devices hold the legs in their spread, setup position, their purpose is the opposite of spreading, it is rather to prevent the excessive spread of the legs and collapse of the tripod.
Conventional spreaders are usually interconnected rigid rods, and therefore they constitute yet another cameraman's accessory to be packed, unfolded, installed, removed, refolded and repacked.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a tripod spreader that, once mounted on a tripod, becomes an integral part of the tripod which can be utilized or not as the tripod user wishes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spreader of the kind characterized above that is easily controlled by the user from a standing position and using only one hand.
A further object is to provide a spreader as described above which is versatile, allowing the user to lock the legs after setting, to maintain the given leg spread after the legs have been folded together for movement, to lock the legs in their folded together relationship, or to exert no holding or locking function on the legs.
It is also an object to provide a spreader of the foregoing character which utilizes well known elements so as to be economical to manufacture and reliable in operation.